Acamarian
The Acamarians were an intelligent humanoid civilization whose homeworld was Acamar III. Distinguishing external physical traits of the Acamarians included a formed indentation on their foreheads. The hemoglobin in their blood comprised an iron and copper base, a rarity among species in that area of the galaxy. Most Acamarians had traditional facial tattoos as well. The Acamarians were governed by a representative government headed by a Sovereign. The legislative body was known as the Acamarian Ruling Council. The Acamarian Internal Security was responsible for law enforcement duties. In 2366, the head of the Acamarian government was Sovereign Marouk. History and culture Acamarian culture placed much importance on clan membership, both in society and politics. For much of their history, this resulted in clan rivalries and blood feuds that lasted for generations. One such feud, between the Lornak and the Tralesta clans, lasted almost three centuries and ended only after the (presumed) annihilation of the Tralesta clan. At some time in the 23rd century, the Acamarians overcame the cycle of fighting, after which they had relative peace. Around 2266, however, a significant population of the Acamarians refused to be a part of the peace settlement and left the homeworld, living as nomadic interstellar marauders for the next hundred years. Calling themselves the Gatherers, they raided outposts and ships in the Acamar system, its sector and neighboring sectors for equipment. Despite many Acamarian's opinion of the Gatherers as barbarians and thieves, the Acamarian government occasionally made attempts to reconcile with the Gatherers and offer amnesty. One attempt was made in 2348 unsuccessfully. The Gatherers rejected the offer each time. In 2366, the Gatherers had raided a Federation outpost, getting the attention of the . Jean-Luc Picard decided to meet with Sovereign Marouk and encourage her to make another attempt at reconciliation. She agreed and traveled to Gamma Hromi II and aboard the ship of the Gatherer leader, Chorgan, to negotiate. Despite some difficulties, including mutual distrust and an assassination attempt on the Gatherer leader, Picard was eventually successful, and the Gatherers agreed to return home the same year. ( ) Foods and beverages * Acamarian brandy * Parthas ** Parthas a la Yuta People * Aen, Bhigbout * Brull * Chorgan * Dongren * Feighn, Wor * Kikimor * Kohnr, Oh * Linzordo, Emi * Lor, Laurhafr * Lor, Romybur * Mallon * Marouk * Mesabb * Penthor-Mul * Temarek * Tograf * Volnoth * Yuta * List of unnamed Acamarians Ships * Acamarian starship Appendices Background information According to an internal reference document, listing all the aliens seen in , which was circulated around the time of the production of TNG Season 5, the Acamarians were given the description of "Humanoid in appearance, vertical crease in forehead above the nose and prefer makeup or surgical decoration on one cheek." Apocrypha Taking place in 2409, the computer game Star Trek Online depicts the Gatherers having been re-integrated into the Acamarian society. However, land on the planet is scarce and the Acamarian Ruling Council redistributed it and pushed some clans to the resource-rich outer worlds. In 2409, tensions between the clans are boiling again and the player is asked to mediate a trade dispute in orbit over Acamar III. External link * de:Acamarianer fr:Acamarien it:Acamariano Category:Species